Participants engage in conversations to achieve personal or business goals. In general, the conversation involves an alternating exchange of verbal or written information among the parties. The selection, communication and interpretation of the verbal or written information exchange among the participant is important in achieving the desired personal or business goals. This includes the content of the selected verbal or written information, the order in which the verbal or written information is exchanged and the manner in which the verbal or written information is exchanged, e.g., the expression of the communicating participant.
The need to select the appropriate content at the appropriate time and to communicate that content in an appropriate manner to achieve the desired overall goal of the conversation can result in awkwardness or misinterpretation in any conversation among multiple participants. For example, a given participant may not be able to communicate content in a manner that is received positively by the other participant. The receiving participant may be insulted or upset, and the communicating participant may be unintentionally considered rude. In addition, the communicating party may not appreciate the source of the receiving party's discontent and may not know a solution. Failure to correct this misunderstanding could jeopardize the overall goal of the conversation such as reaching agreement on a business transaction and executing the appropriate documents.
While solutions exist for making recommendations for documents or other information related to a conversation, a need still exists for systems that provide an intelligent way to make better decisions regarding the actual content of conversations based on the overall goal of the conversation.